Tamara Mason
Tamara Mason was the secondary female antagonist with Charles being the male one and Homes and Jojo are both the tertiary villain of the 1989 slasher film Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan. She is the rival of Rennie Wickham. Biography Tamara Mason attended Lakeview High School located near Camp Crystal Lake. She and her fellow graduating students boarded the S.S. Lazarus with her best friend Eva Watanabe who is kind, sweet and adorable. She was even voted prom queen. Unlike her friend Eva, she was selfish, sadistic, malicious, vicious, arrogant, and manipulative witch willing to do anything to get what she wanted from people, including blackmail and hurting innocent people without showing any remorse. She first appeared in the roof of the boxing room watching Julius fighting another student. She convinced Eva that he would be the only senior she would do, then spotted a hot guy and started flirting with him. Later she and Eva were at the ship's basement and she tried to share a piece of cocaine to her. Eva was worried that she might get caught and Tamara was not even worried at all. Then they were caught by Charles McCulloch, Rennie's abusive uncle and he assisted that he will be coming around later on to see her final and last biology project or else she would be staying on this boat. She blamed Rennie for his bad attitude and noticed that she is a tiny bit afraid of the water. Then later when Rennie and Colleen were talking to each other Tamara came in and pushed her overboard and Eva ditched her by stating that they are no longer friends. Then when Charles came for her project, she had a more sexual project for him and got Wayne to video tape the whole thing and she lost her privilege of going to New York and then Wayne tried to ask her out, but rejected him. Later, Tamara returned to her room and took a shower to wash the paint off of her. After finishing, she looked out of her door and saw Jason Voorhees approaching and she closed the door, only for Jason to break through. Then Jason grabbed Tamara by the hair and bashed her head into the mirror like a pumpkin/watermelon, shattering it into shards. Bloody and disoriented, Tamara scampered into a corner, cowering in fear and covering herself with a towel. She almost escaped as Jason then grabbed sharp shards of glass and stabbed Tamara to death once with each one (in the film, this is off screen), killing her instantly as she bleeds to death. After her demise, however, many viewers doesn't feels sympathy on her at all. Later, Eva found her corpse in the bathroom, a bloody mess, and lying in a bed of broken and busted glass, with shards of glass embedded into her lifeless body. Her corpse along with the corpses of Wayne Weber, an unnamed crew member he accidentally killed, an unnamed male boxer, Miles Wolfe, Jim "James" Carlson, Admiral Robertson, the unnamed deck hand, J.J. Jarrett, and Eva Watanabe will be on the S.S. Lazarus at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean forever. Category:Sociopaths Category:Bullies Category:Blackmailers Category:Teenagers Category:Rich characters Category:Friday the 13th character Category:Film characters Category:Anarchists Category:Villainesses Category:Live Action Characters Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Female Category:Murder victims Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Deceased Category:Child Abusers Category:Alchohol/Drug users Category:Xenophobes Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:Misanthropes Category:Sequel characters Category:Tricksters Category:Scapegoats Category:Paranoid characters Category:Insecure characters Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Hotheads Category:Emotionless characters Category:Victims Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Humans Category:Perverts Category:Traitors Category:Betrayed characters Category:Seekers of Vengeance Category:Failure-Intolerant characters Category:High School Students Category:Arrogant characters Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Gangsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Mischievous characters Category:Pure Evil Category:Complete Monsters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Secondary characters Category:One apperance characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Died in Disgrace